sonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sam Raimi
Samuel M. Raimi[1] (/ˈreɪmi/; born October 23, 1959) is an American filmmaker, actor, and producer who created the cult horror [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Evil_Dead_(franchise) Evil Dead series], and directed the original ''Spider-Man''trilogy (2002–07), the 1990 superhero film Darkman, and the 2013 Disney fantasy film Oz the Great and Powerful. Raimi has also produced several successful television series and founded the production company Renaissance Pictures in 1979. Early life Raimi was born in Royal Oak, Michigan, to a Conservative Jewish family. His ancestors were Jewish immigrants from Russia and Hungary.[2][3][4] He is the older brother of actor Ted Raimi and the younger brother of screenwriter Ivan Raimi. His sister is Andrea Raimi Rubin.[5] Another older brother, Sander Raimi, died at 15 in an accidental drowning; Sam Raimi has said that the trauma knitted the remaining family closer together and "coloured everything done for the rest of his life."[6] The fourth of five children born to Celia Barbara (née Abrams) and Leonard Ronald Raimi, Raimi grew up in Franklin, Michigan.[7][8] He graduated from Groves High School[9]and later went on to attend Michigan State University, where he majored in English but left after three semesters to film The Evil Dead.[10] Career Film Raimi became fascinated with making films when his father brought a movie camera home one day and he began to make Super 8 movies with his friend Bruce Campbell who he befriended in the year 1975, Bruce Campbell would have been around 17 years old and Sam Raimi would have been around 16. In college, he teamed up with his brother's roommate Robert Tapert and Campbell to shoot Within the Woods (1978), a 32-minute horror film which raised $375,000, as well as his debut feature film It's Murder!. Through family, friends, and a network of investors, Raimi was able to finance production of the highly successful horror film The Evil Dead (1981) which became a cult hit and effectively launched Raimi's career. He began work on his third film Crimewave (1985), intended as a live-action comic book—the film was not successful, due in part to unwanted studio intervention. Raimi then returned to the horror genre with the seminal Evil Dead II (which added slapstick humor to the over the top horror, showcasing his love of the Three Stooges). With his brother Ivan Raimi (and crediting himself as Celia Abrams), Sam Raimi also wrote Easy Wheels(1989), a parody of the Outlaw biker film genre. A long-time comic book buff, he then attempted to adapt "The Shadow" into a movie, but was unable to secure the rights, so he created his own super-hero, Darkman(1990). The film was his first major studio picture, and while it was only moderately successful, it spawned two sequels. Through it he was still able to secure funding for Evil Dead III, which was retitled Army of Darkness''and turned away almost totally from horror in favor of fantasy and comedy elements. ''Army of Darkness, the final movie in the Evil Dead trilogy, was a box office disappointment, yet on video became a cult classic. In the 1990s, Raimi moved into other genres, directing such films as the western The Quick and the Dead (starring Sharon Stone and Gene Hackman), the critically acclaimed crime thriller A Simple Plan (1998) (starring Bill Paxton and Billy Bob Thornton), and the romantic drama For Love of the Game (1999) (starring Kevin Costner). Prior to directing the Spider-Man films, Raimi lobbied to direct Batman Forever when Tim Burton was ousted from the director's chair, but was rejected in favor of Joel Schumacher, whose reputation at the time outshone Raimi's.[11] Raimi achieved great critical and commercial success with the blockbuster Spider-Man_(2002_film) Spider-Man (2002), which was adapted from the comic book series of the same name. The movie has grossed over US$800 million worldwide, spawning two sequels: 2] and Spider-Man 3, both directed by Raimi and each grossing roughly $800 million. After the completion of the third Spider-Man film, he planned on producing two more sequels (although Sony Pictures planned three sequels) but could not find a satisfactory script. Raimi frequently collaborates with Joel and Ethan Coen, beginning when Joel was one of the editors of Evil Dead. The Coens co-wrote Crimewave and The Hudsucker Proxy with Raimi in the mid-1980s (though Hudsucker was not produced for almost a decade). Raimi made cameo appearances in Miller's Crossing, The Hudsucker Proxy, and with Joel Coen in Spies Like Us. The Coen brothers gave Raimi advice on shooting in snow for A Simple Plan, based on their experiences with Fargo.[citation needed] He worked in front of the camera in The Stand as a dimwitted hitman, John Carpenter's Body Bags as a gas station attendant, and Indian Summer in what is perhaps his biggest role as a bumbling assistant to Alan Arkin. The film was written by his childhood friend writer-director Mike Binder and shot at the camp that they both attended when they were younger. Raimi also produced the entire [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Grudge_(franchise) The Grudge franchise].[citation needed] According to Entertainment Weekly, Raimi had expressed an interest in directing a film version of The Hobbit, the prequel to the Lord of the Rings trilogy.[12] In 2008, Guillermo del Toro was selected as the director, with Peter Jackson as the executive producer. Raimi may direct By Any Means Necessary, the next film based on the "Jack Ryan" CIA character created by Tom Clancy for Paramount Pictures. Disney also approached him to direct W.I.T.C.H.: The Movie, based on the popular comic. Blizzard Entertainment announced on July 22, 2009 that Sam Raimi will be directing a Warcraft film.[13] However at Comic-Con International 2012, it was revealed that he would not be the one directing the World of Warcraft adaptation.[14] On September 23, 2009, he became the producer for the British supernatural thriller Refuge, which is directed by Corin Hardy and published by Mandate Pictures.[15] He will produce the remake of the Danish thriller The Substitute, which will be directed by Scott Dickerson under his new label Spooky Pictures.[16] Raimi produced with his company Ghost House Pictures the British thriller flick Burst 3D, which is directed by Neil Marshall.[17] Raimi directed Oz the Great and Powerful, which was released on March 8, 2013 by Walt Disney Pictures.[18] He said he would not be directing the planned sequel.[19][20] On December 11, 2006, the website SuperHero Hype reported that director Sam Raimi and Michael Uslan would co-produce a new film version of The Shadow for Columbia Pictures. On October 16, 2007, Raimi stated that: "I don't have any news on 'The Shadow' at this time, except that the company that I have with Josh Donen, my producing partner, we've got the rights to 'The Shadow.' I love the character very much and we're trying to work on a story that'll do justice to the character."[21][citation needed] Raimi, along with Bruce Campbell and Rob Tapert, produced the remake of Raimi's The Evil Dead. First-time feature filmmaker Fede Alvarez wrote and directed, and Diablo Cody was also brought in to revise/rewrite the script.[22] Raimi confirmed plans to write Evil Dead 4 with his brother; it was later specified that this film would be Army of Darkness 2.[23] Alvarez revealed that Raimi would direct the sequel to Army of Darkness.[24]However, in an interview with Erin Darling,[who?] Bruce Campbell announced that Army of Darkness 2 is not happening, saying "It's all internet b.s. There's no reality whatsoever. These random comments slip out of either my mouth, or Sam Raimi's mouth, next thing you know, we're making a sequel."[25] On February 26, 2016, it was confirmed that Raimi is attached to direct the upcoming film World War 3 for Warner Bros. The film will be based on a possible future inspired by the book The Next 100 Years by George Friedman.[26] On February 16, 2017, it was reported that Raimi will be directing a thriller about the Bermuda Triangle for Skydance Media, with the script being written by Doug Miro and Carlo Bernard.[27] On January 29, 2018, it was announced that Raimi was set to direct the first movie in the big-screen adaptation of Patrick Rothfuss's Kingkiller Chronicle series, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Name_of_the_Wind The Name of the Wind], with Rothfuss and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hamilton_(musical) Hamilton] creator Lin-Manuel Miranda serving as executive producers. [28] However, it was reported on Dec. 1, 2018, that Raimi was no longer involved with the project.[29] Television In addition to film, Raimi has worked in television, producing such series as Hercules: The Legendary Journeys and its spin-off Xena: Warrior Princess, both featuring his younger brother Ted Raimi and long-time friend Bruce Campbell, American Gothic, Cleopatra 2525, M.A.N.T.I.S., 13: Fear Is Real, Young Hercules, and Jack of All Trades. In 2008, Raimi executive produced a syndicated TV series called Legend of the Seeker, based on Terry Goodkind's best-selling The Sword of Truth fantasy series. He is also the executive producer of Starz original television series Spartacus: Blood and Sand and Spartacus: Gods of the Arena,[30] Spartacus: Vengeance and Spartacus: War of the Damned. He directed the pilot episode of Ash vs Evil Dead for Starz.[31] Personal life Raimi has been married since 1993 to Gillian Dania Greene, daughter of actor Lorne Greene. They have five children, three of whom (daughter Emma Rose and sons Lorne and Henry) appeared as extras in Drag Me to Hell, and in Spider-Man 3 during the movie's final battle.[citation needed] Filmography Film Producer only Acting roles Television Executive producer only Acting roles Awards *Sitges - Catalan International Film Festival Prize of the International Critics' Jury 1981 *Sitges - Catalan International Film Festival Best Director Award 1990 *Sitges - Catalan International Film Festival Time-Machine Honorary Award 1992 *Brussels International Festival of Fantasy Film Golden Raven Award 1993 *Fantasporto Critics' Award 1993 *Cognac Festival du Film Policier Special Jury Prize 1999 *Saturn Award Best Director Award 2004 *Empire Award Best Director Award 2004 References #'^' Luke Savage (March 7, 2013). "Sam Raimi interview: Oz, Warcraft, The Shadow, Spider-Man". Den of Geek. Dennis Publishing. Retrieved January 1, 2019. ...IMDB. They’ve added a name to me, they’ve called me Samuel Marshall Raimi, and I never knew I had a middle name. I have a middle initial, 'M'. #'^' "JewishJournal.com". JewishJournal.com. Retrieved March 19,2012. #'^' "Sam Raimi's latest horror flick draws on 'true' tale, Jewish exorcism". Jewishjournal.com. Retrieved March 14, 2013. #'^' "Spider's man - 'Spider-Man 2' director Sam Raimi is the antithesis of the Hollywood player -- a man whose essential decency is reflected, he hopes, in the character of Peter Parker", nytimes.com, June 27, 2004. #'^' "Made In Michigan". thejewishnews.com. March 7, 2013. #'^' "Sam Raimi: Man behind the mask". July 15, 2004. #'^' "Sam Raimi profile". Filmreference.com. Retrieved March 19, 2012. #'^' "Ted Raimi profile". Filmreference.com. Retrieved March 19, 2012. #'^' Houser, Laura (February 16, 2013). "Macomb Co. Native Helps Organize Charity Premiere of 'Oz: The Great and Powerful'". Utica.Patch.com. Archived from the original on March 17, 2013. Retrieved February 17, 2013. #'^' https://alumni.msu.edu/stay-informed/magazine/article.cfm?id=506 #'^' "Sam Raimi originally wanted to direct Batman Forever and Batman & Robin?". ign.com. Retrieved November 19, 2017. #'^' Markovitz, Adam (April 18, 2007). "'Hobbit' Forming?". Entertainment Weekly. #'^' "Blizzard Press Release 7-22-2009". Blizzard. July 21, 2009. Archived from the original on July 23, 2009. Retrieved July 22, 2009. #'^' Topel, Fred. "Comic Con 2012 Exclusive: Sam Raimi Won't Direct the World of Warcraft Movie". Crave Online. Retrieved July 17, 2012. #'^' "Mandate Signs Sam Raimi to Oversee Refuge". #'^' "Raimi shall Launche Spooky Pictures with 'The Substitute'". #'^' "Neil Marshall Throwing the Gore Onscreen With 'Burst 3D'". #'^' Oldham, Stuart (June 14, 2010). "Sam Raimi circles 'Wizard of Oz' prequel: helmer in talks for Disney's 'Powerful' pic". Variety. #'^' "Chatter: Who Should Replace Sam Raimi as Director of the Oz Sequel?". Fandango.com. March 11, 2013. #'^' "Cast Signed for 'Oz: The Great & Powerful' Sequel But Not Sam Raimi". firstshowing.net. March 11, 2013. #'^' "Sam Raimi - Biography — JewAge". www.jewage.org (in Russian). Retrieved 2018-10-21. #'^' "Official Press Release: The Evil Dead Remake". Shock Till You Drop. July 13, 2011. Archived from the original on November 23, 2011. Retrieved March 19, 2012. #'^' [http://screenrant.com/army-of-darkness-2-evil-dead-4-sam-raimi "Sam Raimi's Next Project is Army of Darkness 2′' Not ''Evil Dead 4"]''. Screenrant.com. Retrieved March 17, 2013. #'^' Alvarez, Fede (October 26, 2013). ""@thielebenjamin: Hey @fedalvar will you be directing the Army Of Darkness 2 movie?" Sam Raimi will!". Twitter.com. #'^' "Bruce Campbell Wants to Set the Record Straight About Army of Darkness 2, And He Feels Bad for You". Shock Till You Drop. November 5, 2014. #'^' "Sam Raimi to Predict a Terrible Future in 'World War 3' for Warner Bros". Retrieved November 19, 2017. #'^' "Sam Raimi Ventures Into the Bermuda Triangle". February 16, 2017. Retrieved November 19, 2017. #'^' Kroll, Justin; Kroll, Justin (2018-01-29). "Sam Raimi to Direct 'Kingkiller Chronicle' for Lionsgate and Lin-Manuel Miranda (EXCLUSIVE)". Variety. Retrieved 2018-12-07. #'^' "EXCLUSIVE: Sam Raimi No Longer Attached To Direct 'Kingkiller Chronicle' Movie". ScienceFiction.com. 2018-12-01. Retrieved 2018-12-07. #'^' ""Spartacus: Blood and Sand" cast and crew". Retrieved January 30, 2010. #'^' "Sam Raimi Directing "Ash vs Evil Dead" Pilot". Retrieved January 30, 2010.